And I Love Thee
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: A bunch of random unconnected one shots of whatever paring pops into my head. I hope you enjoy them. First story dedicated to fellow writer notesandlit123. Completed. Revised chapters up. More words and the spelling mistakes fixed. Finished editing. Please inform me if i have missed anything.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Evening

A/N Okay this is the first story in my collection I hope you enjoy it. If you have any other paring ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Hermione walked down the street holding a baby in her arms. She hoped to god Remus was home because if he wasn't, she would have no choice but to go back to Ron. She scaned the surrounding houses until she found the right one and walked up the two front steps. She took three deep breaths and knocked.

The door opened to show a shabby looking wizard with a worn lined face and brown hair. Remus Lupin was looking a little pale and Hermione knew the full moon must be coming up soon. She bowed her head not daring to meet his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't notice how thin she was or how many marks and bruises her clothes hid.

"Hello Hermione," said Remus. "Would you like to come in? I just made tea and I think I have a few chocolate biscuits left."

"Please Remus," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I must speak with you. It's very important."

"Come in and I'll see what I can do," he said, opening the door wider.

Hermione stepped gingerly into the small house and inhaled the wonderful smell of Earl Grey tea. Remus lead her to a small sofa and sat her down before going into the kitchen to get the tea. She heard the clinking of glasses as she rocked the baby gently in her arms. She heard a sigh as something clattered then Remus walked back in with the tea tray. He handed her a cup then sat down across from her in a worn arm chair.

"Now what may I help you with Hermione," he asked, wondering why she wasn't with her husband.

He had just come back from Diagon Alley and he wanted to go to bed. He would listen to what she wanted to say however and help in any way he could. He couldn't help but notice how thin the witch looked. Her clothes hung off her and she reminded him of himself after the full moon. She looked so worn down. He took a sip of his tea and waited for her to speak.

"Remus this is so hard for me to say," said Hermione. "I guess it's better to get it all out in one go so I'll try my best."

She sighed and bit into a cookie. Draining her cup, she sat up straighter and unwrapped the baby in her arms. She was so beautiful and Hermione smiled as the tiny girl sniffled in her sleep. She kissed the baby's forehead and ate the rest of her cookie.

"Is that yours and Ron's baby," asked Remus looking worried now. "I thought you weren't due for another month."

"Yes this is Ron's baby," said Hermione. "Ron was never the greatest husband. I remember 3 years ago our life was fabulous and the war was over. We were so in love and he wanted to marry me. I agreed and we got married. Now this is the hard part. Just under a year ago I discovered Ron was cheating and I was furious. He came home drunk every night and he um did things to me. Soon I was pregnant but he did not want the baby.

"I grew thinner as the baby took all my energy. I took days off work because I was too sore to go. Ron was a rough husband and-. Well anyway my baby was born prematurely due to my condition and I fled. Ron doesn't even know I had the baby because he's been gone for 3 days straight. It happened yesterday and as soon as I was well enough I took Rosaline and left him."

At this point she could not go on and her cup fell from limp fingers as she began to cry. She lay Rosaline beside her and drew her knees up to her chest, hissing at the pain it caused. Remus stared in shock for several seconds before he put his cup down and jumped out of his chair. He was at her side in an instant, wrapping his warm arms around her.

"That's not all," sniffed Hermione. "I I'm too afraid to tell you the rest. You'll hate me."

Remus looked at the trembling girl and felt a pang in his heart he did not expect. How could he hate her? He loved this beautiful young woman and wished she was his. He was just too afraid to say anything and after her and Ron got married he gave up.

"Come on Hermione please tell me," said Remus. "I promise I won't hate you."

He stroked her hair and murmured soothing words as she began to settle down.

Her hair was a mess and he pulled a few bits of fuzz and a twig out of it. He wished he could kiss her and make it all better but he didn't think that would go over very well.

"I wasn't in love with Ron as I thought," said Hermione. "The thing is-. I don't know how to say this but-. Ever since Harry and Ginny got married, I was in love with you. I looked at you and saw someone who looked so lost and unhappy. I wanted to make your life better and I wanted so much to bee with you."

She began to sob even more and Rosaline woke up whimpering. Remus disentangled himself and picked up the tiny baby. He looked at her beautiful face and saw almost nothing of Ron in her perfect features. He soothed the baby then lay her down again before lifting Hermione in his arms and carrying her to the bath room. He needed to check her over for illness and infection.

"Remus what—"

"Don't worry my darling, I will take care of you," he said. "I do not hate you Hermione. On the contrary, I fully, deeply, and completely am in love with you. I never thought there would come a day when I would find you in my arms."

He kissed the top of her head and stood her on her feet in front of the bath room mirror. He began to remove her clothes and she did not object. She was too weak to do much of anything right now. Bringing Rosaline here had sapped all of her strength.

Remus growled as he saw the cuts and bruises marring her luscious body. One cut below her breasts was infected and after putting on a pair of rubber gloves, he carefully inspected her vagina. She had recently delivered a baby after all. She also had a few cuts that were oozing puss and he took care to clean them before spreading salve over them.

Hermione cried out in pain as he inspected her. She was in pain everywhere and she wished he would stop. She knew he was just checking for infection but she wished he was done. Soon he was spreading cool salve over her cuts and was he actually kissing her bruises? He was such a tender man, more gentle than Ron had ever been. He then turned away from her and put the plug in the tub.

"You must have a bath Hermione," he said. "You have not been taking care of yourself. I will help wash you, um, that is, if you would like me too."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her thin arms around him. Then she carefully went on tip toe and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back before taking her into his arms and lowering her gently into the bath.

Once Hermione was clean and Rosaline had been fed, Remus cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. She knew Ron and Harry would be looking for her but she didn't care. She wanted to be here and she was never coming back.

"Remus," she said tentatively. "May I please stay with you? I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course my love," he said, kissing her gently. "I love you my darling."

"I love you too Remus," said Hermione.

Five years later

Hermione smiled as Remus caressed her rounded stomach and talked to the baby within. Rosaline was 5 and her second child Iradia was 2. This child would be a boy and she wanted to name it Remus. He had taken care of her when no one would.

Her divorce with Ron had been messy and the only people she could call friends were Harry, Ginny, Nevil, and Luna. Her and Remus had gotten married in a small quiet church with only the people who were closest to them. It was the best day of her life and she shed many happy tears that day. She was now working in Flourish and Blots while Remus had become the librarian at Hogwarts.

Hermione held Remus close to her and never wanted to let him go. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "Everything is all right my love". He kissed her and carried her up to bed.

A/N I really hope you like this story. Please read and review. I dedicate this story to notesandlit1 who is also a Remione fan. Also as you can see I have edited it and it is longer. I hope you like the additions.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Harry remembered the first time he laid eyes on Draco Malfoy. He was a tall boy with a pale, pointed face, cold grey eyes, and blond hair that caught the sun light wonderfully. He was cold and arrogant but had an adventurous side to him, one that loved to get him in trouble. Harry remembered the day Draco had challenged him to a duel and never showed up. Thankfully he had not gotten caught. Then there was that time with the dragon. Harry smiled and looked up from his book.

Just yesterday Draco had asked him to meet in Hogsmeed for a butterbeer and Harry thought nothing of it. When he had gotten there he saw the Slytherin boy seated at a small table drinking a glass of fire whiskey. Harry sat down and Draco pushed a bottle of butter beer towards him.

"Potter," he said.

"Malfoy," Harry returned, smiling. "How are you."

"Not too bad," said Draco putting down his glass. "Father's at the ministry talking to Kingsley and mother's at home hosting a party. She wanted me to be there but I hate those stupid parties. So many boring politicians and simpering witches."

Harry remembered one day in their fourth year when the fake Moody had changed him into a ferret. Harry had to restrain himself as the creature looked so cute and all he wanted to do was cuddle it. Now looking at the boy in front of him he could see the ferret lurking in his eyes. He wondered if under better circumstances Draco wouldn't mind being a ferret.

"So what do you want Malfoy," asked Harry. "I need to get a gift for Ginny's birthday."

"you're not really marrying her are you," Draco asked smirking.

"No I'm not," said Harry. "I told her I was gay."

Harry could see Draco's shoulders slump in relief. He had suspected that Draco liked him ever since he had saved him from the fiend fire in the room of requirement. Harry leaned over the table and took Draco's hand. He looked into Draco's cold grey eyes and saw something stirring in their depths. He knew the boy liked him so he decided to go ahead and ask.

"Draco Malfoy will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend," he asked hopefully.

Draco stammered out a few incoherent words. Harry snickered and saw the other boy's cheeks redden. He leaned over the table and kissed the stunned boy. It was a really good kiss and he couldn't believe it when the other boy kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and smiled.

"MMMMMMMM," was all Draco could manage while nodding vigorously.

"Good," said Harry as he broke the kiss.

It was the next day and Harry was getting ready for their first date. He buttoned his shirt and picked up his wand. He was just about to head to Draco's house when he heard a knock on his apartment door.

Harry opened the door to see his boyfriend there holding a bunch of flowers. Harry took the flowers and swept Draco into a kiss, remembering the time they had almost kissed after their last quiddich match.

"Thank you handsome," said Harry. "I'll put these into a vase and we'll head out."

Three years later they were still together but were now married. All Harry's memories could not have prepared him for the birth of their first child Scorpius. He looked just like Draco but had Harry's eyes. Harry would always remember the look on his husband's face as he held the tiny bundle.

"He's so perfect," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry, kissing his sweaty brow and pulling the blanket up more. "I'll be back, just getting some tea."

Harry closed the door and ran to tell his friends and Draco's family they could see the baby. He went off to the fifth floor to get some tea and relax. While he was there he picked up a stuffed dragon for his new son and new pair of Quidditch gloves for his husband. It was a good thing the gift shop was right next to the tea room.

Harry walked back into the room to find Scorpius asleep in Draco's arms and Draco talking to his mother. He put the gifts on the night stand and kissed his husband's cheek. Then he sat down in a chair and remembered. He would always remember this day. It would be his fondest and most precious memory and he was glad.

"Thank you my love for the gifts," said his husband sleepily.

"You're welcome," said Harry, a big smile on his face.

A/N This is the second one shot I have written with a paring. If you guys have any other ideas of parings please tell me. Once I have more than five one shots I will put them in a collection. I'm thinking of writing Ginny and Luna next. Any other ideas are welcome. Edited and revised.


	3. Chapter 3

It Must be the Gnargles

Luna sat in her dorm room alone like she had been for the past week. It seemed no one liked her and she was fine with that, although she did resent being called Loony. She picked up the quibbler and began to read upside down as was her habit. Things looked so much more interesting that way.

She was so deep into the magazine she did not here the harsh knock on her door until it was too late. The door bounced off the wall as it opened to reveal a head of bright red hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Luna smiled dreamily at Ginny and wondered why she wasn't in her own common room.

"How did you get in," asked Luna.

"The question wasn't that hard to answer," said Ginny with an evil grin. "Come on Luna lets have some fun. I'm bored and none of the girls in my dorm are doing anything interesting."

Luna stared at the girl in awe. Up until this point she had not realized how striking she was. Her hair curled gently around her smiling face and her figure looked so good in the blue blouse she was wearing. Luna put down the quibbler and focussed all her attention on the other girl.

"come in Ginevra," she said, patting the bed beside her. "You're looking nice today."

Ginny frowned at Luna who couldn't stop staring at her. What did she find so appealing. Luna was thin with rosy cheeks and the most beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Ginny wanted her. She wanted her so bad she could feel it deep down in her core. The dreamy eyed girl seemed to understand because as soon as Ginny sat down, she wrapped her arms around her.

"Have I ever told you how strikingly beautiful you are," asked Luna. "I can't stop looking at you."

"You are so dreamy," said Ginny. "Every time I look at you I wonder if you're still with me or if your dreaming about crumple horned snorcack."

Luna laughed and began to run her fingers through Ginny's lovely red hair. It must be the Gnargles, she thought. Those mischievous creatures seemed to be following her everywhere today. She cupped the other girl's face in her hands and kissed her.

Ginny couldn't help it. She deepened the kiss until they were fully making out. She cupped Luna's breasts in her hands and squeezed gently while the other girl's hands played in her hair. Then she broke the kiss and took off Luna's shirt. She was just about to unclasp her bra when the door opened and Mandy stepped in.

"Ginny what are you doing in—"

"Oh my god," said another girl behind her," Loony's a lesbian. Mandy get out of there. Let's leave them too it. I don't want to be anywear near that nastiness"

"Oh come on Miranda," said Ginny angrily. "We all know you're the class slut. I wouldn't be surprised if you were also a lesbian."

"How disgusting," said Mandy as the door slammed.

"I knew this would happen," sighed Luna. "The stupid gnargles keep following me. Oh well I don't care they can think what they want."

"Don't worry Luna," said Ginny, wrapping the girl in a tight embrace. "I'll take care of you. I love you Luna."

As they made love on Luna's bed, Ginny knew it would be hard but they would make it work somehow. They would just have to try. She slipped two fingers into Luna and smiled as the other girl returned the favor.

"I love you too Ginevra," said Luna.

The days passed in a blur as the year drew to a close. Ginny and Luna only had a few stolen moments here and there but they made it work. As they got off the Hogwarts express and met their families, Luna noticed that her father seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual. He hugged Ginny tightly and whispered something to her. Ginny nodded before going over to Luna to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Take care of yourself my love," she whispered.

"You too my sweet," whispered Luna. "I hope your mom will understand with time."

"Oh she will," said Ginny with a grin. "I'll make sure of it."

A/N All right another paring. I hope you like this one. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks hope you enjoy. Also edited and revised.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bell of the Ball

Angelina sat in the common room reading a book. The room was packed with people doing homework, testing Weasly products, and whatever else they felt like. She just wanted to be alone and not think for a while.

It had been a clear sunny day with only a few whispy clouds hanging low in the sky. She had gone for a walk to clear her head after a long day in class when she found her boyfriend snogging another girl. She ran back to the common room in tears and sped up the stairs to her dorm. She had cried for a while before she realized she needed to act normal so she picked up a random book and walked slowly back down the stairs. She found an armchair smack in the middle of the common room and sat in it to read her book.

So here she was, alone but not alone, wishing she was dead. She saw her boyfriend with that girl and noticed it was Alicia, one of her team mates. She tried very hard not to cry but a tear escaped never the less and she wiped it away angrily. She turned the page and kept reading.

It was 2 hours later and the common room was almost empty. Angelina still sat reading and not looking at anyone. She would go to bed when everyone else had left and she would cast a silencing charm oon her bed so no one would here her cry. She finished the book and closed it before curling up in the arm chair with her eyes the Weasly's were the only ones left.

"Well I'm off to bed," said George. "You coming Fred."

"I will in a bit I just need to check something," said Fred, walking over toward her.

"Oh Angelina looks like she fell asleep," said George. "Leave her alone Fred. I've learned from experience not to wake up a sleeping woman."

"Just go I'll be there soon," said Fred.

George walked up the boys' stairs as Fred sat down beside her. He put a warm hand on her shoulder and she curled up even tighter. She wished he would go away. He didn't though but sat there stroking her hair gently.

"I saw Marron with Alicia earlier," said Fred. "I'm guessing that's what's bothering you. I knew he was no good. I just hoped Alicia had better sense."

Angelina didn't say anything and Fred just kept stroking her hair. She resigned herself to wait. She had a feeling he wouldn't go away any time soon.

"Have I ever told you what a good Quiddich player you are," asked Fred. "You're the best chaser on the team and I love your spirit. There's something else. You are also the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I'm surprised you haven't got boys lining up to snog you and um you know, stuff."

"How," snapped Angelina tiredly. "How am I the most beautiful person? I can't even hold a boyfriend and, well, he was my first. We haven't even progressed that far. Now all he wants to do is snog Alicia."

"You wound me," said Fred teasingly. "In my eyes you are the bell of the ball. When you walk down the hall I can't help but stop and stare. Now that Marron's gone, it's my turn."

"Your turn for what," asked Angelina, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "I want to go to bed Fred. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Fred lifted her up so she was sitting properly in the chair and tilted her chin up with his finger. He wiped away a few tears and kissed her twice on each cheek, once on her nose, and then on her lips. She must admit it was a nice kiss but she was still very sad about Marron. She didn't kiss him back.

"Angelina I would like to be your boyfriend if you'll have me," he said softly. "I will take it slow and won't do anything before asking for your opinion. Is this agreeable to you?"

"I'll have to think about it Fred," she said. "Can I tell you when my head is a bit clearer?"

"of course," said Fred, kissing her cheek again. "Why don't you go off to bed and I will as well. I will wait for you Angelina. I won't push you and I'll be right here by your side when you need me. You can confide in me."

"Thank you," she said getting up.

Fred lead her to the girls' stairs and she climbed them slowly, glancing back at his still figure. She would think it over. She had not realized what a serious person Fred could be when he wanted. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she heard him whisper good night to her and she smiled. She would give him a chance.

Fred climbed the boys' stairs and entered his dorm room. He hoped Angelina would give him an answer soon. His heart ached slightly as he undressed and slid into bed. He would wait how ever long he needed and he knew for certain he would never leave her. He smiled and fell asleep.

A week later Angelina found Fred and George talking animatedly to Harry and Ron. She tapped Fred on the shoulder and he smiled knowingly at her.

"Excuse me chaps," he said. "Never ignore the call of a woman."

"Whatever Fred," said Ron. "We all know you can get any woman you want with that endless charm of yours."

Fred frowned at Ron and followed her to a pair of chairs in the back of the common room. They sat down and she looked him straight in the eyes. She couldn't help but smile back at him as he pulled a piece of string from his pocket and began fiddling with it.

"My answer is yes," said Angelina. "I broke up with Marron yesterday and he wasn't pleased. I like you Fred. I know you will be good for me."

Fred jumped out of the chair and knelt at her feet. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Fred Weasly, at your service milady," he said. "Anything you be needing old Fredy can get it for you."

"Just your love," said Angelina. "That's all I ask for."

Fred smiled and kissed her hand again. He could love this woman. He was sure of it.

A/N Another paring for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Next up Molly and Arthur. Just have to write it.


	5. Chapter 5

A Most Glorious Day

It was time and Arthur was so nervous his hands were clenched tight in front of him. What if he messed it up? Molly would never forgive him. He fixed his tie for the last time as the music began to play.

The door opened at the far end of the hall and all the talking stopped as Molly Prewett walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her and her white satin dress with a golden veil. In her right hand she held a bouquet of wild roses and behind her came two little girls with frilly dresses, throwing flowers all around. Arthur was stunned as the vision came closer and closer. As she stood beside him she took his hand and he finally relaxed.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," said the small wizard in front of them.

Arthur tuned him out until he heard Molly say "I do". Then he stood up straighter and looked at the wizard intently as he uttered his own vows. Molly placed the ring on his finger and he did the same to her, then pulled her into a gentle kiss. They were finally married and his heart felt like bursting with love.

He lead his new wife to a small round table with five chairs around it and a vase of African violets in the center of it. Their three friends were already seated and he pulled out Molly's chair as she adjusted her dress to sit down.

"Congratulations Arthur," said one of his friends named Bob. "I was wondering when you would pluck up the courage to ask her to marry you."

"Well it did take him a while," said Molly smiling. "And then after that our engagement lasted for longer than I would have liked. I finally managed to get him to agree on a date. I must admit I was getting worried."

"It's understandable," said her friend Mary. "You know who is on the loose and you can never be too careful. I'm so happy for you two. Are you wanting kids any time soon?"

"Well, about that," said Molly. "I'm already pregnant. That's another reason I wanted to hurry up and get married. I want lots of children."

"Well we'll see about that Molly," said Arthur. "You know we're not the richest family."

"Oh don't worry Arthur it'll be fine," she said.

The reception was long and boisterous. Arthur pulled Molly onto the dance floor multiple times throughout the night and the night only ended when they were all tired and wanted to go to bed. Arthur lead Molly away to the bed chamber and they closed the door on the world outside.

"You're so handsome Arthur," said Molly just before he kissed her.

He pulled back the covers on the bed while she got undressed. Then he lifted her up and placed her gently on the soft bed. They made love as the moonlight streamed through the window and they enjoyed every minute of it. After they were sated, they finally fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

A/N So there you go guys. Any paring ideas are welcome. Hope you enjoy. R and R. Revised. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	6. Chapter 6

If You Can Believe Your Eyes

James was being annoying again. He just couldn't stop teasing her and he still didn't like Severus. Lilly sighed as she copied the last few sentences of her assignment for transfiguration. Tomorrow was Saturday and James insisted she go with them to Hogsmeade. She really didn't want.

"Hey Lilly," said Remus, coming up to her and sitting down beside her. "How are you. I'm sorry James is being a bit of an ars. He can be that way sometimes."

"I don't know how you can stand him Remus," said Lilly. "He's so insufferable. The way him and Serius bully Severus is appalling. You are the only decent one. I don't even know about Peter anymore. He just follows you guys around like a rat slinking through the shadows."

"Again I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do," said Remus. "He's getting on my nerves. Just please say you'll go to Hogsmeade with him. Maybe then he'll leave Severus alone."

Lilly rolled up her essay and slid it into her bag along with her text book. She contemplated getting up and leaving without giving him an answer but she knew that would be wrong. She looked at Remus who pleaded with his eyes as he took out a book to read. She sighed and nodded and he smiled.

"Thank you Lilly," he said. "You won't regret this, I hope."

Lilly snorted and walked over to her friend Alice who was snogging Frank Longbottom. Alice looked up and smiled at her before turning her attention back to Frank. Lilly growled and stomped up the stairs to her dormitory. She was half way up the stairs when she heard the unmistakable call.

"Oy Evans!"

She turned around and glared at James. He was stand beside his best friend Serius and they were both grinning like fools. She walked very, very slowly back down the stairs and stopped a few inches away from them, glaring at James.

"Yes James, what can I do for you," she asked in a falsely sweet voice, her teeth clenched tightly.

"Say you'll go to Hogsmeed with me," said James with a wink. "Come on Evans, it'll be fun. I'll even buy you something. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes," said Lilly before turning around and climbing back up the stairs.

"What really," asked James incredulously.

"Looks like you're luck just turned mate," said Serius. "You should see the look on your face."

He chuckled and slapped James on the back. Remus smiled at him from his corner and Peter gave him a thumbs up. James grinned and turned toward the boys' stairs.

"Come on Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail," he said cheerily. "Lets get some shuteye."

The next day Lilly lingered in the great hall for as long as she could before sighing and getting up. She walked through the entrance hall and came to stand beside James and his three friends. As she drew near them she could see James was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in anticipation. She smiled slightly and waited for everyone else to arrive.

When they got to Hogsmeed their first stop was Honeydukes where James bought her a large bar of chocolate and she got herself a few sugar quills and pepper imps. Then they were off to look at quiddich supplies. While they were in the quidditch shop and Zonko's, she went to Toams and Scrolls to buy herself a new book.

As she opened the door she saw Alice and Frank walk up behind her. She smiled as she held open the door and they passed through into the small, dimly lit shop. She went straight to the fiction section and picked up a joke book for James, Jokes of the Ages, and a romance for herself. James had bought her that chocolate after all. She walked back to the counter and payed for her purchases before exiting and holding open the door so Remus could enter.

"Having fun Lilly," he asked.

"Yeah I guess a little," admitted Lilly. "Here give this to James. I don't want him knowing I bought it for him."

Remus took the book as Lilly went to go find James. He was standing at the top of the hill where the shrieking shack stood and Lilly knew they were thinking about Remus's little problem. James smiled as she walked up the hill and held out a bunch of daisies. Lilly couldn't help but smile as she took the flowers and sniffed them.

"Thank you James," she said, feeling a little awkward.

"Anything for my girl," he said.

"I'm not your, oh hell why not."

James gave a whoop and lifted her into a giant bear hug. He kissed her quickly before setting her back down on her feet. Then Serius tackled her into a hug and ruffled her hair.

"I knew this would happen eventually," he said, laughing and high fiving James.

"Congratulations," said Peter softly.

"I guess you can give this to him yourself then," said Remus, walking up the hill and holding up the book.

Lilly snatched it from him and glared at him before reluctantly handing the book over to James. James scanned it and grinned. He kissed her again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Remus smiled and patted Lilly's back.

"Well folks, I guess it's about time to head back to school," said Serius leading the way down the hill. "I'm starving."

2 Years Later

Lilly felt so sore she could barely move. She knew giving birth was painful but she could have sworn the baby was purposely making it difficult. The nurse gently cleaned and wrapped the baby before handing him to her and she looked for the first time into her son's green eyes. She kissed his forehead and finally relaxed.

"His name is Harry," she said before falling fast asleep with the warm bundle in her arms.

She woke to the sound of soft voices and someone gently stroking her hair. She smiled and opened her eyes to see James and his three friends grinning down at her. James carefully extracted Harry from her arms and unwrapped the soft blue blanket. He stared at Harry, tears falling down his face and Remus had to come over and wrap his arms around him.

"He looks like you," said Remus. "Only he has Lilly's eyes.

"Good job Lills," said Serius. "Bet you're happy it's all over."

"I am but I would do it again," said lily, reaching out for Harry.

James handed him back and pulled her into a gentle hug. He was so happy, she could tell. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair again and she soon fell asleep holding tightly to her new born son.

A/N Wow I'm just popping these things out. Next is Lucious and Narcisa. After that I don't know. Any ideas welcome. Please r and r. Hope you enjoy. Revised. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	7. Chapter 7

He's So Fine

"You're staring at him again Cissy," said Mina Goil. "I honestly don't know what you see in him. He's so arrogant."

"But he's so handsome," said Narcissa, dipping her quil in the ink.

Lucius stared at Narcissa as she talked with her friend and finished her assignment. He had always loved her but he feared that she didn't feel the same way. He rolled up his parchment and stuffed it in his bag before turning to his friend Orilian Crab.

"I think I will go up to bed," hee said.

"Why Lucius," asked Orilian. "Aren't you even going to try and ask her out?"

"No," said Lucius. "I think tomorrow I'll take that luck potion Slughorn gave me. Thank god for his little contests. That should do fine."

Narcissa watched as Lucius began walking up the boys' stairs. When would he ask her out? She wouldn't wait much longer. She got up and Mina followed her as she walked up to her dorm.

"Cissy get over here," said her sister Bella. "I want to show you something.

"What is it now Bella," she asked huffily. "Another gift from Rudolphus?"

She walked over to where Bella stood grinning like a lunatic. She thrust out her hand and Narcissa marveled at the exquisite Engagement ring resting on her thick ring finger. She hugged Bellatrix and smiled.

"Well it's about time," she said.

The next day Lucius got up, got dressed and took a swig of the gold potion in the tiny clear vial. He walked out the door whistling and bounded down the stairs. He spotted Narcissa exiting the dungeon and he swept past her and stood blocking her path.

"Hello Lucius," she said primly. "You're looking chipper today."

Lucius bowed low over her right hand and brushed his lips on the back of it. She giggled as he pulled a white rose and placed it behind her ear. Then she followed him up the stairs toward the great hall.

"Will you go out with me Cissy," he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I've been waiting forever for that question. Now, let's go eat."

A/N Okay I sucked at that I must admit. I'm all out of ideas so if you have any they're welcome. Hope you enjoy anyway. Short and sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

My Angel

"you're so beautiful my angel," said Ron, pushing a strand of hair behind Lavender's ear.

"Why thank you," she said. "Now come on lets go. My parents are waiting."

Ron took Lavender's hand and he soon found himself outside a large white framed house. Lavender opened the door and ushered him into a spacious foyer where a house elf took their coats and lead them to a large sitting room. Ron sat down beside Lavender on the loveseat and they waited.

"You must be Ron," said a woman as she hurried into the room. "Lavender's told me a lot about you. How are you dear?"

"I'm all right thanks Mrs. Brown and you," said Ron.

"I'm just peachie," said Mrs. Brown sitting down. "Dinner will be ready soon and my husband will be down soon. He's just finishing up some paper work."

"How's dad," asked Lavender.

"Oh he's fine, just tired a lot," said Mrs. Brown.

They talked for a while, sipping tea and nibbling on little cakes. They swapped gossip and Mrs. Brown told Ron of her job working in the department of mysteries. Ron never wanted to set foot there ever again. It gave him bad memories which was understandable.

"I didn't know there were any unspeakables who were women," said Ron. "The only ones I saw were rather shabby men who didn't talk much."

"I've only recently started there," said Mrs. Brown.

"Sir and misses, dinner is ready," said the house elf. "Just follow Inky."

Dinner was great. Ron finished his fourth helping of pie and picked up an apple tart. Mr. Brown was also good company although he did yawn a lot throughout the meal. He shook Ron's hand and gave him his blessing and that was that.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Mrs. Brown," said Ron, rubbing his stomach. "The food was excellent."

"Anytime Ronald," she said. "Come back soon."

Ron took Lavender's hand and they appeared back in their apartment with a pop. Ron sat down in his armchair and smiled at his girlfriend. He knew things would work out fine.

A/N Well there you go. Hope you like this one better. Please R and R. I want to know what my readers are thinking. Outstanding exceeds expectations, acceptable, poor, dreadfull, troll? Also paring ideas welcome. May the moon watch over you.


	9. Chapter 9

Deep in the Forest

Magorian stood with his bow in his right hand and a quiver of long arrows slung across his back. His chestnut coat was damp with sweat and his eyes were focussed keenly on the two human females wandering closer and closer. His friend Ronan stood beside him also surveying the females and Magorian could tell he was interested. Neither of them had a mate and Magorian knew that he was getting on in years. He wanted a son of his own.

"What do you think Magorian," Ronan asked hopefully. "Can we have them. They look so delectable I just want to rip off their clothes and mate with them."

"Maybe," said Magorian thoughtfully. "Lets see what happens when they get nearer."

The two human females were coming closer and closer with every step they took and Magorian's eyes fell on a tall girl with wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and pale unmarked skin. Ronan's eyes fell on her companion, a short slender girl with lots of fine hair and creamy skin. He noticed in that split second that the short girl was blind.

The girls continued through the forest until they heard voices. Lannaia wondered what was going on but Gloria shushed her as soon as she started to speak. They walked a few more feet then Lannaia felt her friend kneel so she followed her example.

"Noble centaurs we have come to seek sanctuary," said Gloria in a strong clear voice. "I am a witch and so is my friend Lannaia but they wouldn't let her in Hogwarts because she is blind. We also have come seeking mates. I did some research up at the school and found out that your heard is growing smaller every year. Will you please consider our offer?"

Lannaia shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. She held her cane at her side and wished she could get up. Her knees were killing her. She felt a large, warm hand settle on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"Do not be frightened little human," said a gentle voice. "I will not hurt you. My name is Ronan and if you are willing, I would love to be you're mate. I will care for you and make sure you come to no harm. We can learn from each other and one day you will have a child to add to our heard."

Lannaia bowed her head and began to cry with relief. None of the boys at her muggle school wanted her and now this kind centaur, who wasn't even human, wanted to be her mate. She felt Gloria's arms around her and her friend pulled her back onto her feet.

"Fair Gloria," said a second, more gruff voice. "My name is Magorian and I would gladly be your mate if you will have me. I assure you that there is no one more suited to one as fair as you. I hope one day you'll give me a fine son to take over the heard when I am gone."

"Yes please," said Gloria. "We've been looking forever for someone. Lannaia and I are both 20 and in all that time we haven't found anyone. But don't you think Lannaia's beautiful as well. I'm sorry but she's had a lot of rude comments thrown at her in the past and she's not the most confident."

"Of course she is like the prettiest flower, the brightest star," said Ronan calmly. "Lannaia have no fear. You are beautiful both inside and out and your soul shines pure inside you."

"Thank you," said Lannaia softly.

Lannaia felt arms lift her up and her cane fell to the ground with a thud. She struggled in fear for a few seconds until the soothing voice of Ronan calmed her down. He carried her away, the voices of her friend and Magorian growing fainter and fainter. Eventually they came to a spot that was warm and felt dryer than it had been outside. Ronan put her down and she was glad to have her feet back on solid ground.

"You are beautiful Lannaia," he said, caressing her cold cheek. "Is it all right if I mate with you now?"

"Yes," she said simply.

She felt a kiss descend upon her lips and she enjoyed it a lot. Ronan helped her remove her clothing, then cupped her breasts in his warm hands. She felt him kneel to reach her better and she reached out to feel his face.

"If you want, you may touch my coat to feel what I am like," said Ronan gently.

When she was ready, Ronan helped her lie down on some soft furs and she felt his soft belly pressing gently on her chest. Then she felt a gentle probing at her entrance and he slid slowly in. She cried out in pain but he soothed her with his words and after a while it was wonderful.

Magorian took Gloria right there on the forest floor. He got her ready then thrust himself deep into her. He rocked back and forth on top of her, being careful not to crush her and they made love over and over again. They returned to camp, gave Lannaia her cane and returned to what they were doing.

Nine Months Later

"It hurts so much," cried Lannaia, feeling as though her insides were ripping apart.

"Just relax my love," said Ronan. "You're almost done. Just one more push. Then you can rest and I will take care of you."

"Oh Gloria how can you possibly be done before me," whined Lannaia.

"Don't worry Lannaia," said Gloria. "Just think, soon you will have a foal of your own."

Finally she was done and she lay, limp and spent, waiting for her foal to be brought to her. Soon she felt Ronan's hand lead hers to the soft coat of her newborn foal. Then she felt a tiny mouth latch onto her nipple and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"It's a daughter," said Ronan. "You did well my love."

She felt a gentle kiss on her lips before sleep claimed her. Just before she fell asleep she named the foal Galadia.

A/N Something different. I hope you enjoy it. Lannaia was easy to write because I am also blind. Please review. Revised. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	10. Chapter 10

The Party

Blaze sat sipping from a tall clear glass and looking all around the highly decorated room. Draco had thrown this party in honor of the dark lord's defeat and Blaze admitted to himself that he was very happy it was all over. He hadn't had a decent solid sleep in over a month. He was constantly watching his back and making sure no one noticed he was a spy for the order. He tossed back the rest of his drink and got up to dance.

Standing in the middle of the silver polished dance floor was a tall girl with floating blond hair and dreamy blue eyes. Her robes were silver with and on her wrists she wore intricately braided bracelets of string. The girl was dancing by herself, seemingly unaffected by all the people surrounding her. She revolved slowly on the spot and waved her arms gracefully making Blaze feel as if he should join her. He knew this was Loony Lovegood but he couldn't help himself. The girl was stunning and he wanted to dance with her.

He walked slowly towards her and bowed. She put her hands in his and they danced smothely together. Blaze was actually enjoying himself and he decided that after this dance he would get Luna a drink. She smiled serenely at him as she let go of one hand and twirled around him.

"You're a good dancer," she said, coming face to face with him again. "I thought I would be dancing alone all night. I don't mind but I'd rather dance with someone. So tell me Blaze, what makes you want to dance with crazy Loony Lovegood? Is it the gnargles again?"

"No I don't think so," said Blaze. "I think the gnargles are over there with Draco and Pansy. And as for wanting to dance with you, I couldn't stop myself. You're, well um, you're beautiful Luna. I also think you are a good dancer. So shall I get you a drink my lady?"

"Sure why not," said Luna smiling. "It's a party after all. Be back soon."

He smiled, kissed her hand, and danced off to get the drinks. Luna giggled as she saw him go. Blaze was rather silly at times. That's why she liked him. He was loyal but willing to change for the better and he was laughing and talking all the time. He was always happy, unlike her, she was just Luna. She sighed and continued to dance. Maybe, just maybe, Blaze would give her a chance.

"Here you are my lady Luna," said Blaze, holding out a glass. "I hope you like it."

To his surprise, she took the drink and downed it in 2 large gulps. He smiled and set the glass on a passing tray, snagging a chocolate covered strawberry as he did so. He placed the strawberry to Luna's lips and she opened her mouth, accepting the offer without question.

"Thank you Blaze, it was delicious," she said.

"Not as delicious as you," he said, claiming her lips in a kiss. "Mmmmm you taste divine. I hope i'm not being too forward but man, I liked that kiss."

Luna steadied herself and thought for a moment. Should she ask him? There was no harm in asking was there? The worst he could say was no but she didn't know if her heart could take it. Boys could be so mean.

Blaze studied Luna with an admiring eye. She saw her come to some decision and decided to wait for her to speak. If she asked him to back off he would. After all, he was a changed man, wasn't he?

"Blaze will you go out with me," came out of her mouth in a rush, the words tumbling after each other. "I know we barely know each other and you're a Slytherin but I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

"Yes," said Blaze. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

The happy couple danced late into the night and all around them, their friends noticed a change. Blaze held Luna tenderly and catered to her every whim. Luna held herself straighter and had a permanent smile plastered on her dreamy face. At the end of the night, they kissed and waved goodbye, promising to meet again. They knew this time was different and that each time they met would be more special than the last.

"Well it's finally happened," said Ron to his sister. "He finally fell for Luna. I knew it would happen sometime"

"I love it when she smiles," said Ginny, wiping her eyes discretely. "They look so perfect in each other's arms. I can't wait till they get married."

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself Ginny," said Ron. "Give it time."

A/N Hope you enjoy. May the moon watch over you.


	11. Chapter 11

Deep in the Forest

Magorian stood with his bow in his right hand and a quiver of long arrows slung across his back. His chestnut coat was damp with sweat and his eyes were focussed keenly on the two human females wandering closer and closer. His friend Ronan stood beside him also surveying the females and Magorian could tell he was interested. Neither of them had a mate and Magorian knew that he was getting on in years. He wanted a son of his own.

"What do you think Magorian," Ronan asked hopefully. "Can we have them. They look so delectable I just want to rip off their clothes and mate with them."

"Maybe," said Magorian thoughtfully. "Lets see what happens when they get nearer."

The two human females were coming closer and closer with every step they took and Magorian's eyes fell on a tall girl with wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and pale unmarked skin. Ronan's eyes fell on her companion, a short slender girl with lots of fine hair and creamy skin. He noticed in that split second that the short girl was blind.

The girls continued through the forest until they heard voices. Lannaia wondered what was going on but Gloria shushed her as soon as she started to speak. They walked a few more feet then Lannaia felt her friend kneel so she followed her example.

"Noble centaurs we have come to seek sanctuary," said Gloria in a strong clear voice. "I am a witch and so is my friend Lannaia but they wouldn't let her in Hogwarts because she is blind. We also have come seeking mates. I did some research up at the school and found out that your heard is growing smaller every year. Will you please consider our offer?"

Lannaia shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. She held her cane at her side and wished she could get up. Her knees were killing her. She felt a large, warm hand settle on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"Do not be frightened little human," said a gentle voice. "I will not hurt you. My name is Ronan and if you are willing, I would love to be you're mate."

Lannaia bowed her head and began to cry with relief. None of the boys at her muggle school wanted her and now this kind centaur, who wasn't even human, wanted to be her mate. She felt Gloria's arms around her and her friend pulled her back onto her feet.

"Fair Gloria," said a second, more gruff voice. "My name is Magorian and I would gladly be your mate if you will have me."

"Yes please," said Gloria. "We've been looking forever for someone. Lannaia and I are both 20 and in all that time we haven't found anyone."

Lannaia felt arms lift her up and her cane fell to the ground with a thud. She struggled in fear for a few seconds until the soothing voice of Ronan calmed her down. He carried her away, the voices of her friend and Magorian growing fainter and fainter. Eventually they came to a spot that was warm and felt dryer than it had been outside. Ronan put her down and she was glad to have her feet back on solid ground.

"You are beautiful Lannaia," he said, caressing her cold cheek. "Is it all right if I mate with you now?"

"Yes," she said simply.

She felt a kiss descend upon her lips and she enjoyed it a lot. Ronan helped her remove her clothing, then cupped her breasts in his warm hands. She felt him kneel to reach her better and she reached out to feel his face.

"If you want, you may touch my coat to feel what I am like," said Ronan gently.

When she was ready, Ronan helped her lie down on some soft furs and she felt his soft belly pressing gently on her chest. Then she felt a gentle probing at her entrance and he slid slowly in. She cried out in pain but he soothed her with his words and after a while it was wonderful.

Magorian took Gloria right there on the forest floor. He got her ready then thrust himself deep into her. He rocked back and forth on top of her, being careful not to crush her and they made love over and over again. They returned to camp, gave Lannaia her cane and returned to what they were doing.

Nine Months Later

"It hurts so much," cried Lannaia, feeling as though her insides were ripping apart.

"Just relax my love," saidRonan. "You're almost done. Just one more push."

"Oh Gloria how can you possibly be done before me," whined Lannaia.

"Don't worry Lannaia," said Gloria. "Just think, soon you will have a foal of your own."

Finally she was done and she lay, limp and spent, waiting for her foal to be brought to her. Soon she felt Ronan's hand lead hers to the soft coat of her newborn foal. Then she felt a tiny mouth latch onto her nipple and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"It's a daughter," said Ronan. "You did well my love."

She felt a gentle kiss on her lips before sleep claimed her. Just before she feel asleep she named the foal Galadia.

A/N Something different. I hope you enjoy it. Lannaia was easy to write because I am also blind. Please review. May the moon watch over you.


	12. Chapter 12

Forever and Ever

Ginny was so mad her face was redder than her hair. Dean was being horrible just because her brother was being a little over protective. Let's face it, she was mad at Ron as well, but he at least had a reason for going off on Dean like that. After all that happened Harry had his accident and Dean said she might as well go date him since she was more worried about Harry than him.

Now she was sitting in the common room glaring at any girl who even looked at Harry. Fine then, she thought to herself, I'll date Harry if that's what everyone else wants me to do. She smiled softly as Harry passed and he grinned back at her. She knew he was used to her odd behavior towards him and he didn't care anymore.

"Hi Ginny how are you," he said, sitting down next to her. "You look down. Did Dean break up with you?"

"Do you even have to ask," she sighed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes we broke up and to be honest I'm glad. Now I'm free to try new things."

"Like what," asked Harry curiously."

"Like you," she said coyly. "You know I've always liked you Harry."

Harry knew all too well how much Ginny liked him. She had liked him since the first time she laid eyes on him in platform 9 and ¾ when he had come up to them his first year. She had grown into a very beautiful girl with long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was now fully developed and Harry found his eyes straying for a second before snapping them back up to her face. He would love to date this girl. He hated the fact that she seemed to overlook him but was glad she wanted him now.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I guess since the thing with Cho is over, we could give it a try. I know you've been a bit shy on the matter. I'm sorry I ignored you so much. I guess I just saw you as Ron's little sister."

"That's true," she said grinning. "I never stopped liking you Harry. I just figured since you could have anyone you wanted you might not want me. I am still grateful you saved me in the chamber of secrets and I would do the same for you. Well I guess I did a few times last year."

"I was just a boy Ginny," said Harry. "I didn't know what I wanted back then. But I know for certain now, that I want you. You are fabulous and I can't wait to—"

Ginny leaned over and kissed him soundly, stopping the words from coming out of his mouth. She pulled him toward her and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. The two of them explored each other's mouths and their hands never stopped moving.

"Oy, what's going on here," said a loud voice behind them. "Ginny I can't believe you go through guys like that. Can't you just pick one and stick with him? It was bad enough you were ignoring the one person you actually liked."

"Hello Ron," said Harry, pulling himself away from her. "How are you mate? I haven't seen you since after dinner. Were you out practicing quiddich again?"

"Oh it's you Harry," said Ron. "Well I guess that's all right then. If you break her heart I'll kill you. I mean it. And yeah, I wanted to try out some new moves. Then I saw Hermione and she tried to avoid me. I chased her for a bit and then gave up."

"Don't worry Ron, he won't," said Ginny. "I have a good feeling about this one. I'm going to be keeping him for a good long time. And next time Ron, leave the poor girl alone. You know how she gets."

"Wow Ron, what did you do this time," asked Harry. "She was fine earlier."

"Good," said Ron. "Exploding snap anyone. I just got a new pack of cards. These ones are supposed to change colors."

"Way to change the subject Ron," said Ginny.

They played exploding snap until late in the night. Ron always lost and by the end of the night he had no eyebrows left and his hair was singed. Harry walked Ginny to the foot of the girls' stairs where he kissed her goodnight and watched her climb up to bed. He turned to Ron and grinned. Ron just smiled and patted him on the back.

"Take good care of her mate," said Ron quietly. "You too deserve each other."

"Thanks mate," said Harry. "Now I guess it's time to go to bed. Hermione will kill us if we don't get a good night's sleep."

Ginny kept her promise to Ron. Her and Harry were together until they died, which didn't happen for a long time. After the war with Voldemort they got married and finished their schooling. Then they got jobs and settled down.

When they had been married for 3 years they had their first child which they named James. After James came Albus and Lilly and their family was complete. They lived in a nice house in Godric's Hollow and taught their children everything they knew.

When it was time for James to go off to Hogwarts Ginny couldn't help but shed a few tears. She hugged her son and watched him board the train with Harry at her side. Harry held her hand and she drew comfort from his touch.

"I hope he's okay over there," said Ginny. "I hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry Ginny," said Harry. "There's no sorcerer's stone anymore. Besides, he doesn't inherit the cloak until I say so."

"Oh thank god," said Ginny. "George did teach him a few tricks though. I hope you checked his suit case."

"I did love don't worry," said Harry. "Now let's go home. I need to get to work and you need to pick Albus and Lilly up from your mom."

They walked out of the station and Harry left her at her mom's house and went to work. Ginny picked Lilly up and gave her a big hug. She really loved her daughter who looked so much like Harry's late mother.

"Dinner's ready," said her mom. "Ginny can you come help me set the table? My hands are full and I don't want the roast to burn."

"Be right there mom," she said. Now Albus you take care of your sister for a bit. I'll be right back."

"Yes mom," said Albus, giving her a big hug. "I love you mummy."

"I love you too son," she said. "I love you too."

A/N Wow almost 200 viewers. See something you like? Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review. I want to know what my viewers are thinking. Revised. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	13. Chapter 13

Forever and Ever

Ginny was so mad her face was redder than her hair. Dean was being horrible just because her brother was being a little over protective. Let's face it, she was mad at Ron as well, but he at least had a reason for going off on Dean like that. After all that happened Harry had his accident and Dean said she might as well go date him since she was more worried about Harry than him.

Now she was sitting in the common room glaring at any girl who even looked at Harry. Fine then, she thought to herself, I'll date Harry if that's what everyone else wants me to do. She smiled softly as Harry passed and he grinned back at her. She knew he was used to her odd behavior towards him and he didn't care anymore.

"Hi Ginny how are you," he said, sitting down next to her. "You look down. Did Dean break up with you?"

"Do you even have to ask," she sighed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes we broke up and to be honest I'm glad. Now I'm free to persue other things."

"Like what," asked Harry curiously."

"Like you," she said coyly. "You know I've always liked you Harry."

Harry knew all too well how much Ginny liked him. She had liked him since the first time she laid eyes on him in platform 9 and ¾ when he had come up to them his first year. She had grown into a very beautiful girl with long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was now fully developed and Harry found his eyes straying for a second before snapping them back up to you're face.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I guess since the thing with Cho is over, we could give it a try. I know you've been a bit shy on the matter. I'm sorry I ignored you so much. I guess I just saw you as Ron's little sister."

"That's true," she said grinning. "I never stopped liking you Harry. I just figured since you could have anyone you wanted you might not want me. I am still grateful you saved me in the chamber of secrets and I would do the same for you. Well I guess I did a few times last year."

"I was just a boy Ginny," said Harry. "I didn't know what I wanted back then. But I know for certain now, that I want you. You are fabulous and I can't wait to—"

Ginny leaned over and kissed him soundly, stopping the words from coming out of his mouth. She pulled him toward her and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. The two of them explored each other's mouths and their hands never stopped moving.

"Oy, what's going on here," said a loud voice behind them. "Ginny I can't believe you go through guys like that. Can't you just pick one and stick with him? It was bad enough you were ignoring the one person you actually liked."

"Hello Ron," said Harry, pulling himself away from her . "How are you mate? I haven't seen you since after dinner. Were you out practicing quiddich again?"

"Oh it's you Harry," said Ron. "Well I guess that's all right then. If you break her heart I'll kill you. I mean it. And yeah, I wanted to try out some new moves. Then I saw Hermione and she tried to avoid me. I chased her for a bit and then gave up."

"Don't worry Ron, he won't," said Ginny. "I have a good feeling about this one. I'm going to be keeping him for a good long time. And next time Ron, leave the poor girl alone. You know how she gets."

"Wow Ron, what did you do this time," asked Harry. "She was fine earlier."

"Good," said Ron. "Exploding snap anyone. I just got a new pack of cards. These ones are supposed to change colors."

"Way to change the subject Ron," said Ginny.

They played exploding snap until late in the night. Ron always lost and by the end of the night he had no eyebrows left and his hair was singed. Harry walked Ginny to the foot of the girls' stairs where he kissed her goodnight and watched her climb up to bed. He turned to Ron and grinned. Ron just smiled and patted him on the back.

"Take good care of her mate," said Ron quietly. "You too deserve each other."

"Thanks mate," said Harry. "Now I guess it's time to go to bed. Hermione will kill us if we don't get a good night's sleep."

Ginny kept her promise to Ron. Her and Harry were together until they died, which didn't happen for a long time. After the war with Voldemort they got married and finished their schooling. Then they got jobs and settled down.

Whene they had been married for 3 years they had their first child which they named James. After James came Albus and Lilly and their family was complete. They lived in a nice house in Godric's Hollow and taught their children everything they knew.

When it was time for James to go off to Hogwarts Ginny couldn't help but shed a few tears. She hugged her son and watched him board the train with Harry at her side. Harry held her hand and she drew comfort from his touch.

"I hope he's okay over there," said Ginny. "I hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry Ginny," said Harry. "There's no sorcer's stone anymore. Besides, he doesn't inherit the cloak until I say so."

"Oh thank god," said Ginny. "George did teach him a few tricks though. I hope you checked his suit case."

"I did love don't worry," said Harry. "Now lets go home. I need to get to work and you need to pick Albus and Lilly up from your mom."

They walked out of the station and Harry left her at her mom's house and went to work. Ginny picked Lilly up and gave her a big hug. She really loved her daughter who looked so much like Harry's late mother.

"Dinner's ready," said her mom. "Ginny can you come help me set the table? My hands are full and I don't want the rost to burn."

"Be right there mom," she said. Now Albus you take care of your sister for a bit. I'll be right back."

"Yes mom," said Albus, giving her a big hug. "I love you mummy."

"I love you too son," she said. "I love you too."

A/N Wow almost 200 viewers. See something you like? Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review. I want to know what my viewers are thinking. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	14. Chapter 14

Do You Believe in Destiny

Hermione lay on her bed, thinking about the future. She had worked all day and her hands were raw and sore. She had been living in her step mother's house for only a year but in that time, her body had grown thin and her hands became work roughened. She sighed as she heard her step sister Pansy calling for her. She got up and exited her tiny room.

"Get these pins out of my hair," she snapped. "Then brush it and put it in my night time curlers. I'm so tired aren't you? You've been working so long, you should take a break. Oh wait you can't, you're our maid."

"Yes milady," said Hermione meekly.

After dealing with Pansy's hair, she had to help Fleur into her night dress and rub her step mother's feet. Finally they were all asleep and Hermione slunk back to her tiny room to get some rest. She pulled a tattered old book from under her thin mattress and began to read.

It was the tale of Cinderella and Hermione decided she could relate to the beautiful girl. She only wished she could marry a prince like Cinderella had and live in a splendid castle in the woods. She tucked the book back under the mattress and curled back up under her thin, holey blanket.

"Good night mother," she said to the ceiling above her. "I hope you like it up there in heaven."

Prince Draco stood before his father Lucius and waited to hear what he had to say. His friend and lover, lord Remus, stood beside him holding his hand tightly. His father put down his quil and looked sternly at his son. Draco shivered and folded his arms over his chest protectively.

"Tomorrow we will be hosting a ball," said Lucius proudly. "You, being my son, must attend or you will not inherit my throne. I have asked many young ladies to attend so I hope you can find a suitable wife among them. Keep your lover if you must but you are to be wed within the month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father, I'll do my best," said Draco calmly.

He turned around and exited the room before his temper got the best of him. He lead Remus to the garden where they sat under the canopy of red roses. He took Remus's face in his hands and kissed him, lingering longingly on his soft lips.

"Don't worry beloved it will all work out," said Remus. "I had a dream last night. There was a beautiful girl with long bushy brown hair and she was holding a book. You know how much you love books my sweet. She was wearing a threadbare dress and no shoes, her eyes filled with loss and longing. The title of the book was Cinderella. I trust you remember that book."

"That muggle book written by those weird Grimm guys," asked Draco.

"Yes my dove," said Remus. "If we find her, dress her up in finery, and take her to the ball, your father will have no choice but to let you marry her. What do you think my love?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Draco. "Let's head to her house tomorrow and see if the people there will give her up."

The next day Remus prepared a tracking orb that located muggleborns and they followed it all the way to a fancy white house in the town of Hogsmeade. Draco took hold of the knocker and knocked three times upon the old wooden door. He heard scurrying feet and then the door opened to reveal a maid holding a frying pan. She was wearing a dress that was mostly rags and she had blisters on her knuckles.

"What can I do for you your majesty and my lord," she asked, bowing low. "My mistress is away with her daughters and there is no one else at home presently."

"Are you Hermione," asked Remus gently.

"Yes my lord," she said cautiously. "Why are you looking for a poor maid like me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't worry my dear it's all right," said Remus. "Prince Draco and I would like to take you away. You see we are lovers but king Lucius wants Draco to marry a woman to carry on the family line. If you are willing, you may marry Draco and live in comfort for the rest of your life. If you consent, you, Draco and I would live as a triad, loving each other equally."

"You are made for better things," said Draco. "Am I right in thinking you come from the now extinct Granger line?"

"Yes sir," said Hermione. "We were once rich but my step mother stole all my inheritance and made me work for her."

Draco growled and Remus placed a soothing hand on his arm. How had he not remembered the young lady before him? Why they had even played together sometimes. He sighed and pulled a picture from his pocket. Up until this point he wasn't sure but now he knew it was her. He held it out to her and she took it gingerly.

"Do you remember these two people Hermione," he asked.

"Why that's me and is that you?"

"Yes it is me," said Draco. "Will you come with us now," he asked.

"I will," she said tearfully. "Oh thank you so much your majesty, my lord. I'll be right back."

Hermione dashed back up to her room to get her things then came back and got into their coach. Draco and Remus talked to her and showed her that not all people were evil and that she had nothing to fear from them. Soon they reached the castle and Draco helped her out of the coach after Remus helped him.

"Now we see my father," said Draco. "I'm calling off the ball."

"Wait my love," said Remus. "Let's get her cleaned and dressed up first."

"All right," said Draco.

After Hermione was cleaned and dressed, she followed Remus and Draco to an ornately carved door with a door knob shaped like a snake's head. Draco knocked quickly and pushed open the door.

"Call off the ball father," he said. "We are having a wedding instead."

""I must admit you found a good woman," said Lucius. "She looks remarkably like Orelia Granger."

"I am her daughter your majesty," said Hermione. "I was treated like a maid after she died. I tried to run away but I was caught every time. I hope you can find room in your home for someone like me."

"Oh my poor woman," said Lucius. "Come now, we must visit the judge. This wedding must happen fast before Madame Black finds out. I will send guards to her house as soon as I can and she will be arrested on the spot."

Two hours later Hermione, Remus and Draco were happily married and were now standing in the suit they would be sharing together. Hermione looked at her husbands expectantly and smiled.

"Well boys," she said. "I guess it's time for the, um, thing. Please be gentle."

Remus came up to her first and claimed her lips with his, letting Draco have a turn after a while. Soon they were all naked and Hermione crawled up onto the soft bed.

"You look beautiful beloved," said Remus.

"You are positively glowing darling," said Draco.

The two men took turns with her and were very gentle. When Draco slid himself inside her, Remus began playing with and licking her nipples. They tongued her and fingered her and made love to her all night, never asking for anything in return. After that Remus made out with her while him and Draco made love beside her.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to get away from that horrible house," said Hermione. "Thank you so much your majesty, my lord. You are more than I could have ever dreamed of."

"there is no need for titles anymore my love," said Draco, kissing her again.

"Oh my beloved," said Remus. "You are the perfect person to round out this triad. I thought Draco and I were good together but with you we are perfect."

"Thank you so much," she said. "I love you both."

"We love you too beloved," said Remus.

"Love you my darling," said Draco sleepily.

1 year later

Hermione held her twin daughters close to her and smiled at her husbands. Valeria looked just like Remus while Lucia was the spitting image of Draco. She finished nursing and Remus took the babies from her so she could button her shirt.

"I'm so proud of you Mione," said Draco. "You did a wonderful job."

"Well I had help," she said. "Now I think I will go lie down. I'm really tired."

Remus lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the thick blanket. Then he bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my beloved," he said. "Sweet dreams. I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

Draco came in and turned on the small night light beside the bed. Then he looked down upon the sleeping face of his wife. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as well. He turned toward Remus who was sitting in the rocking chair with one baby in each arm. He smiled and took Lucia from him.

"Come on Draco," said Remus. "This wonderful woman needs her beauty sleep if she is to continue being a good mother to our twins."

"Sleep well my darling," said Draco. "Sweet dreams."

A/N Holy crap how long was that. I think that might be my best one shot ever. What do you think? Revised. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	15. Chapter 15

The Curse Breaker

Bill studied the object before him, turning it over and tapping it with his wand a few times. It was a sparkling gold tiara that had a nasty curse upon it that covered the wearer's head with large, puss filled boils. After trying a few spells and counter curses and being unsuccessful, he sighed and realized he needed to call in someone else.

Fleur was just passing Bill's door and she couldn't help but look in on what he was doing. He was tapping his wand on a berry pretty tiara and she stepped closer to try and get a look at it. He looked up and met her eyes briefly before frowning and putting his wand down. She came up to him and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something I can help you with Bill," she asked softly.

"If you have any ideas on this piece I would gladly accept them," he said. "I've tried everything I can think of but the curse won't budge."

"Hmm let me see," she said, taking her long wand from her inner pocket.

She mumbled a few spells and tapped the tiara three times. It glowed a bright blue before returning to it's natural gold state. Fleur clapped her hands and smiled. She pocketed her wand and looked at Bill.

"Wow Fleur," he said, amazed at how fast she had figured it out. "You must have more experience than you give yourself credit for. Good job. I'll ask Gornoc if he can give you a raise."

"Thank you Bill but it was nothing," she said. "I've just been practicing, that's all. Are we still on for our date tonight?"

"Of course my love," he said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She leaned down and kissed him lightly before straightening back up and turning around. They had been dating for over a year and she must confess, she loved this tall guy with the ubserdly long hair. She left the office gracefully and closed the door gently behind her.

Bill picked up his quil and dipped it in the ink pot. He needed to write up a report ofn the tiara and ask Gornoc to give Fleur a raise. He whistled to himself as he underlined the title and got to work. When he was done, he scattered sand over the report and rolled it up carefully. He was done for the day.

After filing his report he entered Gornoc's office and waited for the busy goblin to acknowledge him. Gornoc put his papers into his desk drawer and the click of the lock was loud in the silent office. Finally he turned around and looked questioningly at Bill.

"Sir, I have come to ask for a raise for Fleur," he said firmly. "She was successful in banishing the curse on the tiara. She did it in less than five seconds. She was very confident and seemed to know exactly what she was doing."

"Hmm let me see," said Gornoc. "I might be able to spare an extra gallion a week. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Bill, turning around and leaving the office before Gornoc changed his mind.

Soon he was sitting in a very nice restaurant with Fleur, relaxing and enjoying her company. He sipped his cocktail and looked over at her. She was stunning and he couldn't keep his eyes off her for more than three seconds before they wandered back. She put another mouthful of steak in her mouth and chewed slowly. Bill decided now was as good a time as any to ask his question.

"Fleur, I have something to ask you," he said, fishing in his pocket. "We have been dating for over a year now and I think it's time. Fleur, will you, will you marry me?"

"Why yes of course," she said, taking the small red box he held in his hand. "I love you Bill and I want to be in your life."

"Thank you I love you too," said Bill.

He slipped the ring onter her finger and kissed her. He would cherish her forever and never let her go. As he paid for their food and they walked home holding hands, he had a new spring in his step. He couldn't wait to tell his mother.

A/N Well there you go guys. Please review. The first three reviewers get a cookie lol. Reviews give me motivation to keep writing. Also, the first person who reviews will have a one shot about them and the character of their choice. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	16. Chapter 16

Tell Me What You See

The cauldrons on the desks bubbled merrily as ingredients were added and their contents was stirred. One cauldron in particular had a soft, misty vapor hovering over it's opening and the smell of peppermint wafted through the air. Professor Severus Snape stalked through the rows of desks, smiling at the Slytherins and criticizing the others. In the back right corner he found the trio he had been looking for. Two cauldrons were filled with a black substance that looked like tar while the third was pale silver with the misty vapor hovering over it. He sniffed the contents of the cauldron and gave a grudging nod.

"Miss Granger, see me after class," he said stiffly. "I think it is time for advanced potions. "Only one other Gryffindor besides yourself has managed to achieve advanced potions. That is rare. Potter, Weasly, what is that supposed to be, boiled frog brains?"

"Um thank you professor," said Hermione shakily. "I'll be there."

"See that you are," he said. "For everyone else I will require a 15 inch essay on the 12 uses of dragon's blood."

"Again," moaned Ron. "Wasn't that first year work? Why should we have to do work we've already finished? This sucks."

"Well obviously it has not sunk in yet," said Professor Snape grimly. "It is due tomorrow. Also we will be having a test tomorrow so the potion you will be brewing will be fed to you to see weather or not you have brewed it correctly."

He turned on the spot and threw a wink toward Hermione before leaving. She knew the real reason he had requested her audience. He, Hermione and Ginny had been secretly meeting to discuss more than just potions. He discretely rubbed the bulge in his pants when no one was looking and went to talk to Draco. He was definitely looking forward to their time after class.

Hermione put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a coin. She rubbed the snake's head in the center of the coin and it flashed red for a second. Good, she thought, Ginny got the message. Hermione put the coin back in her pocket and rubbed between her legs roughly.

"Advanced potions," said Harry. "I heard my mom was good at potions but I've never heard of anything like advanced potions."

"That's because it's new this year," said a snide voice behind them. "Granger and the Weasly girl are the only ones in the class. I know for certain you don't want to be in a class like that Potter. You might burn your eyes out."

"You're just jealous Draco," said Hermione, giving him a little wink. "I guess even Slytherins aren't smart enough for the class." "So you call him Draco now," said Ron scathingly. "Since when is he Draco."

"That is my name Weasly," said Draco. "Some people use it. Personally I don't care if you call me the giant squid. Lord knows your mother looks like one."

Draco walked away and Hermione grinned happily. He hadn't blown their cover and for that she was glad. Her and Draco had been thinking about dating but they had realized they were better off as friends. Soon the bell rang and Hermione cleared away her cauldron. She waved goodbye to her friends and sauntered up to Severus's desk with her potion in hand.

"Good work Hermione," he said. "I'd say that deserves a kiss don't you? Those lips look delectable."

"Oh yes please Severus," she panted, rubbing between her legs.

He crushed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss and thrust his wet tongue into her open mouth. She moaned and grasped fistfuls of his jet black robes in her hands. He cupped her breasts through her robes and squeezed tightly then let go. They only stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

Hermione walked to the door and flung it open wide. Ginny stood there with rosy cheeks and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hermione hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply. Ginny opened her mouth and they explored each other's mouths as Severus closed the door and removed his robes.

"You both look amazing," he said breathlessly. "Now come here and please me."

Hermione knelt down and began to suck him off while him and Ginny kissed. Then he had one of the other girl's nipples in his mouth and his hands in Hermione's hair. Just as he was about to cum, Hermione stopped and looked up at him expectantly. He picked her up and placed her on his desk before removing his clothes and beginning to eat her out.

Hermione pulled Ginny closer and pulled down her panties. She licked the girl's vagina and sucked on her clit. When He was done eating her out, Severus climbed on top of her and thrust into her all the way to the hilt. She rocked her hips and thrust up to meet him. Ginny kissed Severus again as he continued to pound into Hermione and Hermione fingered the other girl's pussy.

"Oh my oh my oh my," said Hermione as she began to orgasm. "Oh Severus oh Sev oh my, oh, oh. Please more."

"You like that my naughty girl," he asked. "Will you watch as I do your friend. Will you kiss me and watch me fuck her like I fucked you?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes I will."

Soon it was Ginny's turn and Hermione locked lips with Sev again. He thrust into Ginny and Hermione smiled as she moaned and begged for more. Ginny wasn't as vocal as Hermione but she moved around a lot more. Hermione moaned into Severus's mouth just as a loud knock sounded on the door. They stopped moving for a second, then decided they didn't care who was out there and continued. Hermione rolled her nipples between her fingers and smiled as the knock sounded again.

"Severus, I must speak with you," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Do I here moaning in there? Open this door Severus."

Just then Ginny climaxed and Severus blew his load for the second time that day. From outside the door the sound of retching and running footsteps could be heard. Hermione giggled. She supposed she would have to remove the puddle of sick before going out the door.

"That was great professor," said Ginny. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Any time girls," said Severus, pulling on his robes. Now shoe, I have third years in five minutes."

"Thank you Sev," said Hermione huskily. "I'll be by your quarters tonight."

"Anything for you my love," he said. "I look forward to it."

Later on that day, Hermione sat down at the table and shoveled a copious amount of food onto her plate. She had satisfied one hunger, now it was time to focuss on her stomach. She looked down at her plate and frowned. Hers was fuller than Ron's had ever been.

"Wow Hermione," said Hermione. "Did you work out or something? I've never seen you eat so much in my life."

"You could say that," she said, spooning ice cream into her open mouth. "I can tell you I enjoyed it."

A/N Okay I think that was the dirtiest thing I have ever written. Remember, the first reviewer gets a one shot with them pared with the character of their choice. Hope you enjoy. This story is dedicated to my friend TheDarkLadyVoldemort666 for the great idea. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	17. Chapter 17

Who's That Girl

Remus stood by the boys' stairs waiting for his friends to come down for breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder. It had been a long night and he hoped his friends would hurry up because he was starving.

"Hey moony old chap," said Serius, bounding down the stairs. "What you doing up so early? It's potions first and I really hope Slughorn takes it easy on us."

"Oh calm down padfoot," said Remus tiredly. "Where's James? I just want to get this day over with."

"What's up with you Moony," said Serius. "It's not even your time of the month yet."

"Don't ask," said Remus, turning around and stalking off.

As Remus drew near the table he spotted Lilly Evans sitting with her best friend Alice. He slid onto the bench beside her and she poured him a mug of coffee. He took the warm mug and thanked her before downing it in one go.

"Are you all right Remus," she asked.

"No Lilly," he said. "My father wrote me an owl last night, saying mother had a son and he was disowning me."

"Oh no that's horrible," said Remus. "If you need anything just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Remus smiled and finished off his slice of toast. As soon as the breakfast had been cleared away he was about to get up when he saw Professor Dumbledore rising from his seat. He sat back down and looked intently up at the head table. Dumbledore brushed his beard to the side and spoke in a voice that carried throughout the hall.

"Students, it is my great pleasure to announce that we have a new student joining us today," he said. "Her name is Harly and she is blind so help her out as much as you can. She is a witch who never received the proper training and she is joining us here to see if we can teach her at least a little about being a witch. Harly will you please stand up so everyone can see you?"

There was a movement from the far end of the table and a short girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes stood up. In her hand she held a long stick with a ball at the end and her left hand clutched onto the table. Remus thought the tiny girl was beautiful. She looked no older than a third year but he had a sneaking feeling she was older than that.

"Hey blindy, no wonder you're not a witch," said Lucius snidely. "I bet you don't even know where you are. Where's your house elf? Who dressed you in those stupid clothes."

"I can dress myself," said Harly in a soft clear voice. "I can read and write and I am willing to learn."

"Yeah right," said Heather Goil. "You can't even see. I bet you're just lying."

A tear tracked slowly down Harly's cheek and Remus wanted so badly to go over there and comfort her. A tall girl he knew to be Marleen , put her arm around her and whispered in her ear. Harly wiped the tear away and took Marleen's elbow. They exited the hall and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now I expect you all to treat her fairly," he said. "Now off with you. It's time for class and I'm sure the house elves would like to work in peace."

"Thank you for helping me," said Harly as they walked down a few flights of stairs. "What class do we have first?"

"Potions," said Marleen. "I'll let you cut up the herbs and I'll put them in the cauldron for you. You can try when you're more comfortable with it."

They entered the class and Harly shook hands with Professor Slughorn before Marleen lead her to a round table in the back. She showed her a few packages of herbs and gave her a mortar to grind up the beetle eyes. Harly did the best she could and when everything was in the potion, she stirred it how Marleen wanted. By the end of her class they had made a passable peace draft and Slughorn said she had done a fabulous job.

Later on that day they were in the common room and Harly decided to read some more of her book. She pulled it out of her back pack and left off where the book mark was placed in the pages. As she read she heard a lot of curious voices around her but she decided to ignore them until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Hello my name is Remus," said a voice beside her. "What book are you reading?"

"It's a romance," said Harly softly, still feeling shy. "It's by my favorite author Laura Burn and it's the last in the series."

"It sounds interesting," said Remus. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to come to this school?"

"I wanted to learn magic like the rest of my family," she said. "They said no and told me I didn't even get a Hogwarts letter. I was sad and contented myself with a normal mugle school. Then professor Dumbledore said I could come and I was so glad. Everyone was so glad I was leaving and my mom said maybe I could get married to someone who can take care of me. Then they said they were disowning me cause mom was pregnant and I didn't deserve the Reimer fortune."

"I was disowned last night," murmured Remus. "I can take care of you if you want. I find you very beautiful and if you don't mind me being a werewolf I think we can work things out."

"Wow really," said Harly excitedly. "No one's ever liked me like that before. My dad's tried to put me with so many men but I never loved them. I think I could love you. I don't like dogs or wolves much but I think I can manage. I've always wanted a cat though. I love cats."

Remus watched as Harly curled up into a tight ball on the couch. He wondered what was wrong and guessed it was because she had realized what she just said. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away, bursting into tears. She sat up and turned her head toward him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Remus," she sniffled. "You won't want me now. I just said I didn't like wolves and I'm not good at anything and everything I do gets criticized and I'm not good enough for you. What man would want a poor blind girl who reads romance books and thinks she can do things other people can do."

"But you can Harly," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You are beautiful and kind and you stood up to Lucius in the great hall. You can do anything you set your mind too and if you need any help all you need do is ask. I would be glad to teach you what I know."

"Really," she askd.

"Yes Harly," he said softly. "I would be happy to help you any way I can and you can have a cat just for you if you want."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He rocked her gently back and forth and tilted her face upward to place a very gentle kiss on her lips.

Harly was surprised the next day when she sat down in the common room and something furry was placed in her lap. She stopped trying to tug out her defence against the dark arts book and felt what was in her lap gingerly. It was a kitten. She lifted it up to her face and put her cheek against it's body. The kitten stretched in her arms, then curled up to sleep.

"Do you like it," said a soft voice beside her. "It's a girl. I bought her in Hogsmeade today. Professor Dumbledore agreed that you deserved a pet if you wanted to."

"Oh thank you so much," she said. "I think I'll name her Griea."

She reached out her hands and Remus took them in his. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly and she smiled. She knew that somehow they would all work out fine. She leaned over and Remus kissed her.

A/N Okay so I guess I'm a bit sellfish. I always wanted to be pared with Remus so I wrote it. Hope you like it. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	18. Chapter 18

Flowers For the Lady

Pansy grinned as she saw Blaze walking toward her, holding a bouquet of long stemmed white roses. She wondered what the occasion was, her birthday wasn't for another month and they had only been dating for a year. She pulled an elastic band from her pocket and twisted her hair into a ponytail. She guessed she would just have to wait and see.

"Flowers for the lady," said Blaze bowing. "Special delivery."

"Wow thank you Blaze," she said, taking the roses. "What are these for? It's not my birthday yet."

Blaze smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled back. He was so warm and he smelled like rain after a storm. His eyes twinkled down at her and she blushed. Sniffing deeply from the roses, she admired his strong jaw and full lips.

"Can't I just give you flowers," he asked. "I'm dating you after all. So do you like them? They were the only ones left."

"They're lovely Blaze," she said. "It's time for class though so we'll have to do something together later."

She walked with him down the hall and into the Charms class. Yes, her and Blaze would definitely be doing something later. She was really looking forward to it. She grinned evilly at him as she sat down in her seat.

A/N Ideas ideas ideas. I am running dry folks. Please read and review. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Moon

The four of them sat in James's room looking through old pictures and talking about their Hogwarts days. James was holding a picture of Serius and Remus kissing and Peter was looking through an old box of books. James handed the picture to Remus who blushed deeply. He smiled tentatively at Serius who grinned back.

"I remember this picture," he said. "You took it when we weren't looking and when Remus found out he growled at you and threatened to eat you. Can I keep this?"

"Sure," said James. "I can't believe I still had it. I thought I gave it to you after school. Hmm, yes I remember, it was the coppy."

"You made a coppy," growled Remus.

"Aww don't worry Moony," said Serius, pulling Remus against his chest. "It's okay. Now that we're married it doesn't matter."

"Hm I guess that's true," he pondered. "No more pictures though James or I really will eat you."

"Hey guys look what I found," said Peter. "It's an old version of our map."

James took the map from Peter and scanned it. It was made with a piece of cloth with tiny moving stones with labels. This was their first map, the one without all the passages and also the one that couldn't be wiped clean. He pressed the map to the wall and put a sticking charm on it. There, he thought, now I can look at everyone whenever I feel like it. He remembered faintly that they had lost their recent version to Filch and he sighed dramatically.

"Well guys I think I'm going to go," said Peter. "I have to pick up a few books and such. See you later."

"Bye Wormtail," Said James. "I suppose you two lovebirds would like to leave as well."

Remus swatted him with a pillow before standing up and pulling Serius to his feet. They exited the room and disappeared back to their cottage in the country. Serius lead Remus to the bedroom and grinned wickedly.

"You look delicious Moonpie," he said. "I just want to make love to you endlessly."

"And while we make love, I shall devour you inch by delicious inch," growled Remus. "Now come here lover and let's commence."

They made love for hours, not noticing the time passing. Remus kissed serius passionately while thrusting deeply into him. Serius tasted so good. When Remus was sated it was Serius's turn and they did it all over again.

A/N Okay folks, that's my last idea for a while. My brain feels like a wrung out sponge. Any ideas welcome. Please read and review. May the moon protect and watch over you.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh Beautiful One

It was a warm sunny day at the end of the year and almost everybody was sitting outside by the lake. Some people were reading, some talking, and some just randomly goofing around. Alice saw James and Lilly kissing under a tree, Severus Snape looking on in disgust. Peter was sitting on a rock doodling while Remus and Serius plotting some dastardly deed, again. Alice turned the page of her book and settled down to read again.

Frank Longbottom was running across the lawn, his arms swinging at his sides. Alice watched him out of the corner of her eye as she read the last few words of her book. He seemed rushed and excited. She wondered what he had been doing earlier. He came up to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi Frank my love," she said. "What took you so long? I managed to finish my book before you came."

"Sorry Alice," he panted. "I had to, do something. I'm here now though."

She leaned into him as he put a warm arm around her. He looked suspicious and she suspected he might have been setting something up for their 3rd year anniversary and she couldn't wait to see what it was. She put her book down and plunged her hand into her bag, trying to find the watch she had bought him. Finding it, she quickly pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Happy anniversary my love," she said. "I hope you like it. I had to special order it."

"Thank you oh beautiful one," said Frank as he kissed her soundly. "I will wear it always. My old watch was wearing out."

"Well I guess we should go inside for dinner," she murmured after a while. "I'm starving."

Frank laughed and helped her to her feet. They held hands as they walked up to the castle and all their friends smiled at them. Entering the castle, Alice was about to go in the great hall when Frank steered her in a different direction. They walked up two flights of stairs until finally reaching the door of an empty classroom. Frank unlocked the door and lead her inside, grinning from ear to ear.

In the center of the room was a small round table with a white table cloth and two place settings in silver and gold. Floating above the table were two candles that glowed in the dark room. Frank lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Wow Frank, this is wonderfull," she said. "Thank you so much."

"Happy anniversary my love," he said as food appeared on the table before them.

The meal was long and full of conversation. When they were finished the main course, a small cake appeared with three candles. Frank and Alice blew them out together and each had a piece of the fabulous cake. Soon they were finished and Alice stood up to leave.

"Wait beloved, I haven't given you your gift yet," said Frank.

"Oh I thought the dinner was the gift," she said frowning.

Frank came around the table and fastened a locket around her neck. The picture inside was of them kissing by the lake. She smiled as she looked at it, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They walked back to the common room together in silence, just lost in each other's eyes. When they parted, Alice climbed up the stairs and smiled. Today had been a wonderful day.

A/N 20 chapters. Wow. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Do you like it? May the moon protect and watch over you.


	21. Chapter 21

Come Hither

Draco creeped silently down the hall, scanning his surroundings to make sure Pansy wasn't following him. That stupid insufferable pug faced girl was stalking him. He would come out of the shower and see her sitting on the toilet, or, like last time, find her looking through his underwear drawer. What was so appealing about him? Sure he could get any lady he wanted but Pansy was so ugly and snobbish Draco didn't want to go near her with a ten foot pole.

"Oh Draco, my Drakie poo," came a high pitched voice from behind him. "I've found you at last. Where are you going Drakie? It's time for class."

He slowly turned around and there she was. The pug faced banshee stood there, hands on hips, her wand sticking out of her pocket and a pout on her lips. He sighed and decided to just let her talk. He was very good at ignoring her at this point. He sneered at her and kept walking.

They turned the corner and Draco spied his friend Blaze snoging Loony Lovegood. Really Blaze, he thought, why her? He strutted past, bumping into Blaze as he passed. He heard Pansy snicker behind him and he ground his teeth in frustration.

"Come on Draco," she said. "Why won't you talk to me? Don't you know I love you? I want to be with you handsome. Please."

"Shut up you winy little bitch," said Draco, spinning around and glaring at her. "The contract is off remember? I will not be with you, ever. I will not marry you and I hope never to see you again after Hogwarts."

"Wow mate," said Blaze. "That's a bit harsh isn't it? Come on Luna, let's leave them to argue."

Luna glided away, Blaze following like a puppy behind her. Pansy pouted some more and Draco continued to grind his teeth. Fine, he decided, if she wants sex I'll give her sex but nothing else. He stalked forward and pushed her against the wall.

"What you doing Drakie, we have to go to class," she wined loudly.

"You want sex I'll give you sex," said Draco. "Afterward you will leave me the fuck alone, you here me? You will be nothing more than my latest conquest."

"If that's all I can have then I suppose I'll take it," she sighed. "Come on, class is almost over anyway. Let's go back to your room."

Draco sighed and they began walking back in the direction they came from. He would enjoy the sex. It would be another notch on his bed post. That's all it would be though. He didn't love her and he never would. He opened the door to his room and ushered her into the dark depths.

A/N Hope you like it. R and R please. May the moon protect and watch over lay on t


End file.
